1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a mini DIN connector, and especially to a mini DIN connector having a reduced height above a circuit board and excellent shielding capabilities.
2. The Prior Art
Nowadays, personal computers, especially notebook computers, are becoming increasingly compact. The entire space within a PC enclosure must be efficiently used which becomes one of the most important design considerations for connectors mounted on a mother board. Related art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,913,664; 4,946,400; 5,017,158; and 5,035,651.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional mini DIN connector 6 comprises an insulative housing 60, an external shield 61 and an internal shield 62. The external shield 61 forms a pair of boardlocks 610 adapted to secure the connector 6 to a mother board (not shown). However, the connector 6 does not promote a reduced height thereof above a circuit board and a bottom thereof is not shielded against external EMI (electromagnetic interference).